Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to design aspects of high efficiency wireless local area networks (WLANs).
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), such as a Wi-Fi network (IEEE 802.11) may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (and/or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point).
A first signaling field and/or a second signaling field of a preamble used for transmitting frames in high efficiency (HE) wireless local area networks (WLANs) can be modified to improve performance and efficiency of HE WLANs.